


Restful Rewards

by ClothesBeam



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Other, Pet Play, Pet Space, all the pats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: At first Nine had merely tolerated Gavin’s fantasy out of morbid curiosity. But then he’d started seeing certain benefits in the form of improvements in his behaviour both in and out of the bedroom.It was about time Nine rewarded him for his effort.





	Restful Rewards

Nine was proud of Gavin.

Earlier in the day he’d promised his human partner that they would engage in play in the evening. But at some point Connor had expressed a want to talk about adjusting to post-revolution life in private. They had both ended up in Gavin’s home, talking freely while taking the chance to replenish their thirium and fluid levels. Gavin had waited patiently for them to finish, doing housework and other productive things in the meantime.

It was getting on ten by the time Connor finally seemed to realise how long they’d been talking. He apologised profusely, but Nine assured him it didn’t matter since they all had the day off tomorrow. Connor apologised to Gavin for keeping him awake, and Nine was pleased to see him accept it graciously.

By the time Nine returned from seeing Connor out, Gavin was sitting on the couch. He rubbed at one of his eyes, and then pressed a palm over the side of his face. He was clearly tired after a long day of work, and then having to wait around for so long hadn't helped.

Nine leaned over the back of the couch behind Gavin. As soon as he felt the back cushion dip, Gavin put his hands in his lap and looked up at Nine as best he could.

“I’m sorry, Gavin. I promised to reward you tonight for your recent good behaviour. But it seems Connor and I got a little caught up in our conversation. Even still, you were so well behaved.”

Nine reached down to run a hand through Gavin’s hair. The short strands were soft and clean against his fingers after the shower Gavin had taken while waiting for Connor to leave earlier in the evening. He measured the slant of Gavin’s shoulders as they dropped. Gavin pressed his head into Nine’s touch.

“Would you like to continue with our original plans now, or are you too tired? Either way, I promise that we’ll have all day tomorrow together, so I will be sure to make it up to you.”

Gavin turned to face the back of the couch as he sat up on his knees. Nine stood up straight and looked down into Gavin’s eyes. Gavin covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned.

“I am tired, but I still…” Nine waited patiently for him to continue. He reached out again to smooth the hair around Gavin’s ear. “I still want this part of it,” he murmured as he tilted his head into Nine’s touch.

Nine nodded once and walked around the couch so he could sit on the end of it. He turned to face Gavin and patted the inside of his thigh. Gavin responded almost immediately, though he was hesitant to lay across Nine’s lap. The rules didn’t normally allow it, at least not right away.

“Make yourself comfortable, Gavin. You’ve earnt a reward already, remember?” Nine said gently.

Gavin reached behind him for the pillow, and still had a questioning look in his eyes as he put it in Nine’s lap. Sometimes he’d be forbidden from using his hands, but Nine was feeling generous this time. Besides, Gavin was his pet _human_. Opposable thumbs were part of the deal.

Nine patted the pillow this time, and Gavin laid his head down in the indicated spot. He shifted around for a moment, ending up on his side before he was satisfied.

Nine stroked long, gentle lines over Gavin’s scalp. Once he’d relaxed, Nine started to scratch behind his ears. Gavin seemed to melt into the cushion, and his face pressed into Nine’s middle. The pressure over his thirium pump was somehow intimate and comforting.

Gavin made a hum of pleasure and rolled further onto his back. Nine took the opportunity to rub his fingertips over Gavin’s cheek and jaw instead. His stubble felt sharp against Nine’s sensors.

He looked down at Gavin’s torso. Normally he’d make Gavin strip down to his underwear in preparation for a session, but now he looked too comfortable to make him move too far. Instead, Nine simply reached over to pull the hem of his shirt up.

Gavin closed his eyes and relaxed again when Nine began rubbing his chest. The texture of his hair here was different again, and Nine found something pleasing about letting his fingers wander through it. He reached around with his other hand and continued to rub at the stubble along his jawline.

Nine watched Gavin’s hand run over his stomach. Gavin was staring up at him, though he quickly glanced away when Nine’s eyes met his. Nine bent over as best he could in their current somewhat awkward position and kissed Gavin’s hairline. The sensors in his lips reacted just as positively as those in his fingers had.

Nine reached out a little further and rubbed Gavin’s stomach. He had never specifically shown a desire to be touched there before, but he seemed to be enjoying it nonetheless. Nine left another kiss on his pet’s cheek and felt him rub back up at him with his stubble.

Nine made a soft sound of amusement as he dimmed his sensors so the scratching couldn’t get beyond a minor annoyance. He nipped at Gavin’s cheek, and he responded with a barely audible sound of discomfort.

“You’ve been such a good boy. Don’t spoil it now,” Nine murmured against his skin.

When he was this close it was easy to hear Gavin’s breath catch.

“Now, relax,” Nine added softly as his hands continued to move the way Gavin needed. Watching Gavin’s heartbeat and breaths slow caused Nine’s systems to spin down as well.

It would only be a matter of time before they both slowed down enough to enter stasis.


End file.
